where he was
by Sysa
Summary: It was silly, but this was where he was and he was happy. And that was all that counted. All that counted in the whole world. He was. And he was happy. HPJP
" _Don't_ act like you don't know what I'm talking about, Daddy" Harry purred, raising an eyebrow at his Dad. James couldn't take it anymore and leaned in, kissing his precious wild cat, tongue tracing his lips, so sweet, and hands coming up to cup his face as he did. Harry wrapped his arms around James, pulling him closer. "That's more like it," he purred against his lips, reaching to pull the man's shirt off. James chuckled, letting his Harry pull his shirt over his head. "So you want me to ravish you?" smirking James whispered. "Turn you over my sofa like a naughty child and fuck your little arse and then foul you up inside your warm belly?"… "You're having fun saying that, aren't you?" James' wild cat scowled, but James continued grinning at him as he leant back to pull off his own shirt and to tease his little spitfire James added. "I am flexible if you prefer it the other way," and smirked further, arching an eyebrow in challenge, and in clear amusement watching his small son's expression, knowing full well that his wild cat would not take him up the offer. Or at least not today and the entertainment value was in watching his son positively _salivate_ at the offer, without being able to accept. James could feel his son's need and from what he felt his son really needed the magic from him. Still smirking James stood, unfastened his own trousers, letting his son observe his movement obsessively.

Harry's heart had sped and now was running wild. He _had_ thought about fucking his _Daddy_ until his Daddy _screamed_ and _sobbed_ , his dirty little fantasy where he, _Harry_ , fucked _that_ _arse_ and let _his own_ magic fill up his Daddy until the man´s core was full and it was _killing him_ that now it was in front of him offered and Harry was unable to accept and that pissed him off a lot. Next time, grumbling Harry promised himself morosely. I will get him full next time. If he did not need dose of his Daddy's Magic so, _so_ badly, he would not hesitate a second, but now he needed the Magic and fucking his Daddy was not going to get him any. Even if it was _so_ _appealing_ and _so hot_. And that ass, Harry wanted to sink his claws into his mirror image man-candy in front of him and _never_ let go. Alas it was not meant to be, Harry _sulked_ … …But there went nothing. Harry stood up as well, reaching to undo his trousers. "How's it look?" Harry at least turned his most slutty nonchalant charm full on to make himself feel better and turned around to show James his backside as he pushed down the trousers along with his underwear. If he were to do this, he better do it properly, that meant turning Daddy James wild just as much as he was needy right now and getting it hard. Oh yes, he needed it.

James forgot all about verbal teasing and kicked off his trousers and reached out, hands caressing his sulking little love's arse crack with a finger, hesitating only as he brushed his son's pucker opening. James licked his lips as he battled the urge to lick the circular muscle so his son wouldn't be dry when James' rod breached the child's guardian muscle. He could see it in his minds view. "So beautiful," he gasped, letting his hands cup the globes, pushing them apart until his little son's most private opening was nicely displayed to him. James unconsciously licked his lips again, obsessively drinking in the child's pretty looking long legs, pale tights and round arse cheeks with hot looking tight hole James knew led into the child's hot channel and belly and the most adorable boyish cock was swelling under his burning gaze. His little child's rear in his hands, James promised himself to ravish his pretty little son _raw_ in the upcoming hours and not let even a drop of seed escape from the child's pucker after he was done. His son would have to take it _all_ and _keep it_.

"The skin, Dad," smirking Harry reminded as his Daddy completely disregarded or honestly forgot to answer his question in favor of groping him, even though Harry enjoyed the touches from his Sire and very much so. "How does it look?""It's healed well," James explained. "You can barely see the edges now." He traced the edges with fingertips to illustrate."Feels strange when you touch it," Harry said, kicking off his trousers. "Not bad, just strange."

James did not answer and instead leaned forward, licking that soft pale neck of his most lovely son. Harry smiled and reached back to grip Dad's hips, pulling him up against his back, rubbing Daddy James' hard cock to his arse crack. "I have to learn and you know that," he whispered with a small lazy smirk, gently gripping the skin under his hands. Harry had been experimenting with a loudspeaker, trying to find a way for it to reverberate not with sound, but Magic in the name of science… only it blew up in his face, er, his arse more like it, the moment his concentration was broken and he had his back turned to his experiment and the doors to his workroom flew open as Sirius burst in. He had jumped and his magic disrupted his experiment giving him minor damage from violently flying charms that did not like to share their space.

James had to catch himself with his hands to keep his balance and he gasped at the sensation of his arousal now pressed to Harry's smaller arse. "So pushy," smiling from ear to ear he teased breathlessly, rubbing up and down that hot crevice. "You love me that way," Harry returned coyly, rubbing up against Daddy James with a soft groan. _This_ was what he needed right now. James hesitated, wanting to answer the implication of that statement but then deciding to wait until he could be face to face with Harry. "Yes," was what he answered then. He summoned his wand, casting a lubrication spell and reaching fingers to prepare his son's arsehole.

Harry bent over for James to make it easier, leaning against the sofa. "Mm, Daaaad," he moaned softly, trying to push down on the fingers as they pressed inside. James's cock was throbbing and leaking by the time he drew his fingers out with a wet sound and pressed the head of his cock into his son. "Oh, yesss," he gasped as he felt that tight muscle draw apart and seemingly suck on his cock crown. His little son was exquisite and ready. Harry bit his lip and pushed himself back against Daddy, hissing softly at just how good it felt to push himself on that hard cock. He could imagine doing this every day for as long as possible."Tell me how much you want me," Dad gasped, drawing back gently and then thrusting into him, slapping his son's healed arse cheek with his hand just enough to enflame it. "So fucking badly, Daddy" Harry murmured, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, feeling a little dizzy. "Don't hold back, Daddy, please, oh!" James held his little son's hips tighter and began to rotate his own hips, working himself in and out of his son, working his private small boy toy's opening wide. He loved the way the child's body seemed to pull him in on each thrust, squeezing him. Harry pushed back with each of James's thrusts, soft mewling kittenish sounds making it out of his opened panting mouth. He had had enough of not being able to get it all because he was shorter than Daddy, reached back to stop James, shuffling forward so that the hard cock slipped out of him. "Sit down," he told James breathlessly, reaching to stroke his cock as he waited for him to move. James nodded, doing as his child told him. He smiled up at him invitingly.

"You look hot like that," his Harry murmured, stepping closer, straddling the nicely build man, that his Daddy James was, reaching back to position the man's cock before sinking down on it once swallowed hard, his own hands reaching to slide up his son's body. Sinking cock into his small son's hot depths never got old no matter how many times James did it. "Oh, hot for you, Harry-child," he then gasped and his head fell back, moaning as Harry impaled himself to the hilt on James's manhood. Harry reached out and gripped James's shoulders like he wanted to, slowly rocking his hips to get used to the position. Once they were both fine, he began to ride Daddy James, moaning at how much deeper his Daddy's blunt cock-crown managed to rub him in his belly. For his part, James loved it when Harry took control and he was able to surrender himself to his small lover's whim and let his little son use him to his own pleasure and in return pleasure James with a tight opening stretched all around the base of James' well-endowed manhood sometimes even bouncing on it like an overly excited child on sugar high… anyway! He wrapped the fingers of one hand around Harry's cock. "Oh, Harry!" James panted after a while of his son's lap dance "Come for me, Daddy," Harry gasped, thrusting down one more time before he began to come, his back arching as he groaned loudly. He realized that with only them in the place, he could make as much noise as he wanted. Words and sensations, and the amazing look on Harry's face, while hot seed coated James's hand and belly and the boy's body clenched around his cock – James couldn't have resisted that if he had wanted to. He arched up into his small lover, crying out loudly as his steadily flowing magic into his son mixed with his seed and forcefully flew from his cock inside his son's belly filling it nicely.

"Fuck," Harry gasped at the feel of Dad's come coating his magical core, one arm wrapped around James's neck as he slowly rode through the aftershocks. " _Dad_... _Daddy_..." Moaned Harry weakly into his Father's sweat damp neck. James relaxed back against the couch, one hand still holding his child's cock and the other reaching up to cup his face. "Little Harry, my Little Harry" he answered, looking at his son. "James," Harry looked into his eyes, resting his head against James's hand. James felt like he wanted to say more, but he wasn't sure of how to say what he was feeling. James continued to smile up at his beloved child, thumb caressing Harry's lips. "I feel so ... right, with you," he whispered. Harry rested his head on James's hand. "I love you Daddy" whispered Harry softly, as his eyes closed. James tightened his hands around his child. "love you my baby, love you so much it hurts" Harry´s smile widened happily. There was no worry in the world for him. He would have to face the outside of Potter manor eventually, but not today and not tomorrow. Harry was right now happy where he was in Daddy James' arms and felt, that there was the one thing he will sacrifice anything else for. The man holding him did not know it, but the child in his arms was dangerous and Daddy James was one of the few that never had to be afraid of it, when it grew into his full power, that would terrify the world, if they knew.

But for now Harry loved his Daddy just as he loved feeling Daddy's seed burning deep inside his body while securely wrapped in warm Potter magic from as his Daddy made him full of it, it almost hurt.


End file.
